1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to cartonboard containers, and more particularly, to such containers which are suitable for housing granular materials.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cartonboard containers have been available for many years. The ability to readily fill, open and dispense from these containers have long been important goals of those skilled in the art. One way to accomplish these goals is to use a side fill container which can be opened by the removal of a tear strip. These containers are commonly used for housing products such as ice cream. Examples of these containers are found in various United States Patents.
One patent of particular interest is U.S. Pat. No. 3,239,129 which issued to Schilling et al. on Mar. 8, 1966. This Patent discloses a side fill, tear strip opening container. The front wall of the container is made with an inner and an outer layer; the tear strip is in the outer layer. The end walls of the container include five total layers; only one of which has the same overall dimensions as the end wall.
Existing containers of this type, however, suffer from at least one major drawback when used with granular materials. They are generally not sift proof and spillage, therefore, often accompanies transporting and opening of the container. During transit the granules migrate into the spaces between layers and through any cracks and crevices. For example, the granules have a way of working themselves between the inner layer which remains stationary and the outer layer which is moved during opening. Thus, when the outer layer is moved as the carton is opened these granules are left unsupported and fall. The resulting mess that is created is unsatisfactory to consumers.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a container for housing granular materials which is easy to fill, open and dispense therefrom;
It is also an object of the present invention to provide such a container which substantially eliminates the problem of granular contents spilling upon opening;
It is additionally an object of the present invention to provide such a container which is filled from the side;
It is further an object of the present invention to provide such a container which is opened by the removal of a tear strip, forming a reclosing lid;
It is lastly an object of the present invention to provide a container which accomplishes the aforementioned objectives at minimal costs.